


离婚战役 2

by QingRen



Category: Ninepercent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 14:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16243637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QingRen/pseuds/QingRen
Summary: 都说野猫养不熟，在你手里的时候再如何乖巧撒娇，心也是野的，手一松他就敢蹬鼻子上脸给你挠一爪子。我在想要怎么对我的野猫进行强制镇压。——陈立农





	离婚战役 2

**Author's Note:**

> 都说野猫养不熟，在你手里的时候再如何乖巧撒娇，心也是野的，手一松他就敢蹬鼻子上脸给你挠一爪子。
> 
> 我在想要怎么对我的野猫进行强制镇压。 
> 
> ——陈立农

Chapter 2 临界  
 

医院外已经挤满了记者，严重影响了正常工作，连警车都发动了两辆过来疏导人群。也不知道这些人到底是从哪里得到的出院消息，嗅觉过分敏锐了些。  
   
“出来了出来了！！”  
   
一阵凌乱的快门声让人心烦，林彦俊连墨镜都没戴好就被堵死在门口，身边的保镖在此刻似乎一点用也没有。陈立农跟着出来，看着眼前的盛况，赶紧转头先戴好棒球帽。  
   
“陈立农也出来了！”  
   
“你们俩真的不和吗？私下真的有打架？”  
“公司在回归前真的进行了压榨性训练吗？”  
“陈立农手上的伤到底是训练导致还是被队友打的？”  
“林彦俊耳朵真的受伤了？听说还做了手术啊。”  
“......”  
“......”  
   
林彦俊揉了揉左耳，就算原本恢复得差不多，此刻也要被这些人震聋了。  
   
“抱歉今天不接受采访！”莹姐气势汹汹地带着一整队壮汉走来，没几分钟就强行划开一条通道。陈立农和林彦俊仿佛看见救星一般地感激涕零，一前一后赶紧跟上。  
   
好不容易才坐进车里，莹姐费神地揉了揉眉心，感觉自己这几天下来简直要折寿了，她把一个文件夹丢到后座交代道：“给我仔细看看，明天新专发布会，肯定不少记者要问这件事，再回答不好的话你们知道是什么后果，别以为翅膀硬了就能随便乱来。”  
   
陈立农先拿过文件翻了几页，无非是一些问题的举例和应答，一部分是和公司联系好的媒体，应该不会出差错，还有一部分就比较难搞了，到时候不知道会有什么幺蛾子。  
   
不过他现在也没心情看这些，心烦意乱地合上文件丢到座位中间，闭上眼揉了揉太阳穴。他和林彦俊的关系在那一次过后不仅没有缓和，反而更差劲了，陈立农自己也明白，感情再深也会被没日没夜的争吵消磨干净，这样战火不休的一年下来，他累得很。  
   
林彦俊一直靠在椅背上小憩，自那天之后他身体就一直很虚，他发誓他真的没办法和这个人过下去了，还好现在团队活动已经少了很多，需要营业的部分努力装个样子也不是不行。他已经搬回团队宿舍了，不过听说陈立农已经在外面找好了房子，也罢，眼不见心不烦。  
   
他们先到了公司，公司楼下果真还是挤满了记者和粉丝，于是两人决定一前一后分开走。  
   
“任何问题都不要回答，这件事已经制定好回应方案了，你们多说一个字都是错。”莹姐交代道。  
   
陈立农点头，他先下了车，壮汉保镖眼疾手快才给他圈出一个安全通道。陈立农压低了帽檐，快步走进公司门内才松一口气。他转头看了看稍后从侧门逃进来的林彦俊，两人刚刚四目相对，就同时厌恶地移开眼睛。小黑小白气喘吁吁得跟着，有点追不上两位老板，这俩人长腿一迈，生怕自己走得比对方慢，要是把场景切换到草坪上，妥妥一个竞走比赛现场。  
   
三个弟弟在练习室等了许久，终于等来这两个祖宗，舞蹈老师Alex也是一脸无语，摇头道：“明天发布会是要表演的，你们俩上次的新歌舞台实在是太差了，一个跟不上节奏，一个跳错舞步，出道这么多年的水准都哪里去了？”  
   
林彦俊指了指自己的耳朵，Alex无奈地摆了摆手：“行了，现在都大病初愈了就要加紧练习，发布会上要是出了错，我看专辑也甭卖了，歌也别打了吧。”  
   
两个始作俑者心虚地没有反驳，三个弟弟都为他俩捏了一把汗，自从隐婚之后这俩哥可没少被骂。  
   
   
   
“呼——”林彦俊向后躺在地板上，又赶紧翻了个身换成侧躺。痛死爹了，林彦俊恨的牙痒痒。  
   
陈立农将衣服卷起擦了擦了汗，余光瞥见那人躺地不起的样子，鄙视地哼了一声。  
   
忙内走过来小心翼翼地问：“农哥，他，那个，怎么办啊...“他指了指后脖子。陈立农这才注意到林彦俊换上低领短袖之后后颈处密密麻麻的吻痕一览无余，之前穿着病号服或者外套，都没人察觉，连他们自己都快忘了。那家伙现在还侧躺着，全被人看了个干净。  
   
他没好气地撸了一把额前碎发，走过去将自己的毛巾甩在那人脸上。  
   
“你有病啊？！”林彦俊气呼呼地将毛巾掀开扔到一边，莫名其妙得看着陈立农。  
   
陈立农瞥他一眼，压低声音道：“这么想让外人知道我活儿好？”  
   
林彦俊一开始还没反应过来，然后像是突然意识到什么似的，扭头一看镜子，差点被自己殷红一片的脖子吓到。他又气又恨地将毛巾缠在脖子上打结，然后瞪向陈立农。陈立农无所谓地靠在墙上喝水，汗滴顺着滚动的喉结滑下，林彦俊突然又觉得有点渴了。忙内很有眼色地给林彦俊递来一瓶水，他泄愤似的一口气就喝掉大半瓶。忙内焦灼地咽了咽口水，彦俊哥一向脾气不好，再加上现在恼羞成怒，可千万不能触他霉头。  
   
“继续练吧。”陈立农将手里的空瓶向屋角一丢，抓着衣服前襟煽了煽风，站回到自己位置上。林彦俊翻了个白眼站起身，后面又是一痛，害得他差点没站稳，这都几天了还不见好，真是活受罪。  
   
中间过门时他们二人有一个较为亲密的舞蹈动作，林彦俊要顺着陈立农胸口向上一直摸到喉结然后握住，陈立农则要抓住他的手腕，然后轻轻一拧让他脱离自己的脖子。这个动作设计得巧妙，如果是用针锋相对的方式来演，便会突出歌曲主题的野性美感，但若是加一些暧昧成分在里面，就会成为cp粉的豪华大餐。  
   
Alex是个抵制卖腐的钢铁直男，再加上他也不知道俩人的真实关系，所以坚决要求他们把这一段跳得狠戾些，是男人就要刚起来，看谁刚得过谁。  
   
“指尖再用力一点，要现出筋络来，到时候镜头会给特写。”  
   
林彦俊手指在对方胸口故意发力一抓，五个指头在陈立农的黑色T恤面前都泛起白色。  
   
“嗯——”陈立农咬牙闷哼一声，还好这人没有留指甲的习惯，不然估计要给他抠出五个血印子来。  
   
林彦俊顺着锁骨一路上移，摸到脖子的时候明显感觉到对方喉结一跳，他使坏地勾起嘴角，压着喉结就是一掐。陈立农皱眉，这感觉又痛又痒，似乎还有些...异样。  
   
“陈立农你的动作要快准狠，在对方掐住你的瞬间就反扣他的手腕......“Alex还没说完，陈立农就上手握住林彦俊的手腕一拧。“我靠——”林彦俊痛苦地叫道，他整只手差点被拧下来。“......但注意不要用力，这个动作需要林彦俊配合，不然会受伤。”Alex一脸黑线把剩下的话说完。  
   
林彦俊已经痛得跳脚了，陈立农却还像没反应过来似的迟迟不松手，而是转头看向Alex，乖巧地说：“原来是这样啊！”  
   
“你他妈的...”林彦俊赶紧用左手将陈立农掰开，捂着手腕一阵吸气，看着陈立农这幅洋洋得意的样子他就气不过，抬起膝盖就顶在他腹部。  
   
“唔。”陈立农吃痛地弯下腰，林彦俊抬手又是一肘打在他脊背，把他撞得差点趴在地上。陈立农捂着肚子抬头，眼里烧起火：“林彦俊你想死吗？！”  
   
三个弟弟赶紧冲下去拉住两个人，陈立农怎么都挣不脱，但是已经气到眼睛发红。林彦俊也没好多少，他一边揉着红肿的手腕，一边还舞者拳头要上去干架，忙内都差点抱不住他。  
   
“行了行了，两位祖宗！”Alex被他们吵得头都大了，才多大点屁事啊都能打起来，这团迟早要完，“你们不喜欢这个动作改掉还不行吗！前几次表演都好好的怎么今天就不行了，吃炸药了？”  
   
两个人被弟弟们扶到距离最远的对角线坐下，好一会功夫才冷静下来。忙内给林彦俊取了冰袋敷在手腕上，陈立农狠憋一口气才终于把腰挺直。  
   
“不改，”林彦俊用蛮力将脖子上的毛巾扯下来扔到地上，“有什么好改的，有能耐就把我手掰断。”  
   
Alex翻了个白眼：“那您也悠着点别把人家脖子给掐断了。”  
   
这么一场“小”摩擦也算是给二人活动活动了筋骨，一整天的紧急训练下来，虽然所有人都面对着两人的臭脸，但也总算没再搞什么幺蛾子，最后的报告成果也让总编舞老师很满意——除了表情管理。  
   
队长帮忙给大家收拾好东西，然后说道：“一起去吃火锅吧！”  
   
领舞和忙内纷纷举双手赞成，唯独陈立农和林彦俊迟迟不表态。领舞扭头委屈巴巴地给队长使眼色——别带他俩了，我们三个去不成吗？队长本人也后悔问了这个问题，此刻只能保持尴尬的笑容，心里祈祷着他俩千万要拒绝啊。  
   
“好啊。”林彦俊回道。  
   
三位无辜队员听到了心碎的声音。  
   
不过陈立农的回答让他们安了心：“我就不去了，家里需要收拾。”  
   
队长差点要给他跪下了，识眼色者得天下，“农农”二字叫出口差点变成“爸爸”。  
   
“农农刚搬家确实事情多，那我们四个先去啦，下次再一起聚餐！”队长笑容满面地摆摆手。  
   
林彦俊哼了一声转头走出练习室，突然想起脖子上的吻痕，没好气地抬起左手捂住，然后进了洗浴间。三位弟弟突然觉得他们应该留下陈立农，洗完澡再凑一桌麻将，打上个一圈才能等到林彦俊出来。  
   
哗哗水声盖住了外界喧嚣，林彦俊闭上眼任由花洒喷射出的水柱打在自己脸上。有个问题他思索了很久，他到底还爱不爱陈立农？或者说，有多爱陈立农？从他们开始频繁争吵、互不相让的时候他就一直在问自己了。医院的那天他以为自己参透了这个答案——他爱陈立农的身体，他爱被陈立农在床上征服的感觉，仅此而已。但是现在他突然又不懂了，虽然他还是会对着陈立农的身体起生理反应，但即使是恼羞成怒的时候，心里也总有一种异样的错觉，难过，抑或是不甘心。  
   
隔壁间也响起水声，不过林彦俊并没有注意到，他还沉浸在自己百思不得解的困惑中，虽然这困惑解了也没什么意义。  
   
陈立农刚进洗浴间就忍不住地一只手撑在墙壁上，他又有反应了，很奇怪，他最近几天对林彦俊格外敏感，就算那人什么都不做，就只是看着他也会浑身发热。他只能开着凉水试图将这份热烈冲退，他有些痛苦地皱起眉头，这滋味太让人难受了，明明冷得瑟瑟发抖，脸颊的潮红却难以消退，下身发紧他却不敢碰，只能强迫自己冷静。  
   
三个弟弟早就从洗浴间出来斗起了地主，一边玩一边吐槽这俩人现在怎么连洗澡时间都差不多了，还带这么夫唱夫随的吗？  
   
陈立农走出单间的时候腿都麻了，搞不懂那家伙平时洗一个多小时是怎么站得住的。他正擦着头发就连打了三个喷嚏，刚刚被凉水冲了一身鸡皮疙瘩，好不容易全身冷静下来才切了热水，一冷一热交替着来，想不感冒都难。  
   
这时林彦俊突然推开门，正对上镜子里陈立农的目光。  
   
他的浴巾只裹着下半身，脸颊还微微泛着红。陈立农无语地闭上眼，扭头，手指微微蜷起，老子不想再冲第二次凉水澡。  
   
林彦俊比他更惊讶，没想到自己磨磨蹭蹭洗了将近两个小时的澡出来还能碰见这家伙，可他的第一反应居然是扯过干发巾遮住胸部——欸好像不太对，他尴尬地把干发巾挂回挂钩，然后取了自己的换洗衣服回隔间里换。  
   
陈立农吹干头发之后撑着洗手台站了许久，确定自己没有再瞎起反应才准备出门，好巧不巧，刚路过林彦俊的隔间便被那人推开的门砸了个正面。“林彦俊你...“陈立农捂着鼻子咬牙道。  
   
林彦俊被吓了一跳，不过反应过来之后也没有半分愧疚，说了声“活该”便走向洗漱台。结果他刚把浴巾放好，整个人就被大力向后扯过去，林彦俊只觉得突然一阵天旋地转便站在了陈立农面前。陈立农一手拎着他一手捂着鼻子，眼神异常凶狠。  
   
“林彦俊，你是不是这辈子都学不会道歉？”  
   
“我有什么好道歉的，自己撞上来管我屁事啊？”林彦俊觉得莫名其妙。  
   
陈立农一心认定林彦俊就是故意砸他的，不然开个门用那么大力气干嘛。林彦俊觉得陈立农就是存心找他茬，刚刚在练习室没能还手所以攒着气呢。  
   
陈立农现在看见他就烦，随手一推，林彦俊实在太瘦，轻飘飘一片直接就被甩到墙上了，他呲牙咧嘴地揉了揉后背，一脸怨恨地抬头：“你想揍我直说啊，找什么借口。”  
   
“我才懒得揍你。”陈立农理了理衣裳，刚准备出门便被林彦俊伸手挡住。他臭着脸翻了个白眼：“又干嘛？”  
   
林彦俊指了指自己的鼻子：“鼻血。”  
   
陈立农抬手一摸，果然有血流出来了。他只好回头抽了一大堆纸巾出来捂住鼻子，结果还没擦干净就又是一个喷嚏，顿时血流如注，那场面叫一个血腥残忍，林彦俊本着看好戏的心都忍不住心疼他一秒。眼看血止不住了，陈立农只能趴在洗手台用水冲，林彦俊则事不关己地在一旁吹头发。  
   
好不容易把鼻腔内的血冲洗干净，陈立农发现自己衣领衣袖上都是血渍，林彦俊瞥见他气到发抖的样子，随口说：“我衣柜里有干净衣服。”不过说完他就后悔了，这句话真是太顺嘴了，如今他把衣柜的锁都换了，更不可能和他再穿同一件衣服。  
   
陈立农没理他，擦干脸就径直出了门，林彦俊气得恨不得给自己一巴掌。  
   
“欸，农农...“队长刚开口便把后面的话收了回去，他看着陈立农一身的血渍和那张黑脸，胆战心惊地咽了口唾沫。陈立农给大家打完招呼也没有停留，快步走掉了。三个弟弟互相对视一眼，心中同时出现一个疑问：林彦俊还活着吗？接收到彼此信息的三人立马飞奔到洗浴间，忙内连120都准备好了就差拨出，结果看见林彦俊完好无损地在那儿吹头发。  
   
林彦俊：“你们，干嘛？”  
   
三人：“你还活着啊？”  
   
“？”林彦俊莫名其妙地转头，“不然呢？洗个澡还能淹死了？”  
   
忙内连忙道：“没，没什么，你，你吹头发吧，我们去订桌子。”  
   
   
   
陈立农回到家打扫了一番，刚休息下就是一阵连环喷嚏，他怀疑不只是感冒的原因，一定还有林彦俊在背后骂他的功劳。翻箱倒柜半天才想起来自己刚搬新家还没来得及准备常用药品，他无奈地躺倒在沙发上，打开手机地图，现在他还对周围环境一无所知。  
   
很巧的是隔两条街就有一家大药房，开车十分钟就能到。已经九点了，陈立农看着窗外已经夜幕降临，应该不太会有人注意到他，于是便穿上黑色的连帽卫衣，戴上近视眼镜出门了。  
   
那条街道虽算不上繁华商业区，但夜间人流量也不小，各种饭店服装店一应俱全，车马喧嚷。陈立农将车停在药房附近的地下停车场，想了想还是戴上口罩才出去。  
   
药房很大，货物俱全，陈立农想着反正来了一趟就把平时会用的药都备齐。感冒药、退烧药、胃药、止痛药、创口贴，拿了满满一篮，又顺便买了些零食。结账的时候才想起自己现在一个人住，哪需要这么多药啊。  
   
结账的小姑娘看他一筐的常用药也愣了愣，然后抬头瞄了一眼，咦，有点眼熟。“一共是489元，”小姑娘再次悄悄抬头看他，瞬间瞪大了眼睛，“你，你是陈立农吗？”  
   
陈立农笑着点点头，然后做了个嘘声的动作。  
   
小姑娘的激动喜形于色，小声问道：“我看新闻说你刚出院，身体还好吗？”  
   
陈立农温柔回道：“放心啦，我身体很好，这些是备用的药而已啦。”  
   
小姑娘开心地点头，把包好的袋子递过去嘱咐道：“平时一定要注意休息，新专辑我会好好支持的，加油！”  
   
陈立农点点头，转头看见外面人流量更大了，便又问道：“这边有没有后门之类的地方可以通到地下停车场的？我走正门不大方便。”  
   
“哦，有的！”小姑娘走出柜台，领着陈立农朝库房的方向走去，“从库房旁边这个门出去是后马路，几乎没有人的，再往东走一百米就到停车场入口了。”  
   
陈立农谢过这位可爱的小粉丝， 一个人走出了后门，后街果真空荡荡，连路灯都坏了几盏。他取下口罩感受感受新鲜空气，然后被路过的小巷中几声野猫叫吸引了注意力。  
   
陈立农轻轻走近那个昏暗凌乱的小细巷，看到几只小野猫在黑暗中发亮的眼睛。他笑了笑，把袋子里的面包拿出来捏碎撒在地上，野猫们喵喵叫着跑过来吃，他伸手揉了揉它们的头，突然想起了林彦俊，那个头发软软的，喜欢赖在他怀里的小野猫。  
   
正想着，他突然听到巷子外传来人说话的声音，那音色熟悉到他以为自己产生了幻觉。  
   
“我下周就进组了，嗯，没错，就是上次说的那个戏。”  
   
陈立农走出小巷，正看到林彦俊握着手机靠在墙壁上，另一只手夹着烟。他疑惑地仰头一看，真是缘分啊，他怎么就正好来了这家火锅店。  
   
“我还蛮喜欢那个剧本的，所以专门给莹姐嘱咐不能推掉，”林彦俊还没察觉到旁边有人，深深吸了一口手里的烟，吐出缭绕烟雾，“女主好像没换，对，还是她。”  
   
陈立农皱眉。  
   
“哦，我现在不住那儿了，我搬回宿舍了。我在外面和朋友吃饭呢，一会聊。”  
   
林彦俊刚挂掉电话突然手机就被人夺走，他还以为自己碰上抢劫犯了，正晃着神呢，另一只手上的香烟也被夺了去，摁灭在墙壁上。他莫名其妙地抬头，正对上陈立农情绪复杂的双眼。  
   
“？？？”林彦俊脑子里闪过无数个疑问，“你怎么在这？你跟踪我？”  
   
“谁他妈闲得跟踪你。”陈立农看起来好像很生气的样子。  
   
林彦俊气结地歪了歪嘴角，摊出手掌道：“手机给我。”  
   
“和谁打电话呢？”  
   
“你管我？！”林彦俊觉得莫名其妙。  
   
“说！”陈立农很坚定，看来今天不给个交代是走不了了。林彦俊翻了个白眼回道：“我哥啊。”  
   
陈立农把手机搁在他手上，但好像还是没有要放他走的意思，一只手撑住墙壁挡住他的去路。林彦俊无奈地问：“还要怎样啊？”  
   
“你什么时候又开始抽烟的？”  
   
“今天第一支。”  
   
“再敢让我抓到...“  
   
“抓到怎样啊？”林彦俊试图掰开他的手但是失败了，只能认命地抬眼看他，“能吃了我还是打死我啊？“  
   
陈立农被他气得后槽牙都快磨平了，要不是明天还要上台，他真想现在就给他爆揍一顿。  
   
“你还是接了那个戏？”这才是他最在意的问题。  
   
“啊，”林彦无所谓地答道，“合同都签了，下周进组...”  
   
“你存心气我是不是？！”陈立农一拳砸在墙壁上，把林彦俊吓了一跳，他眼睛闪了闪，冷静下来后挑衅地回问：“我接什么戏跟你有半毛钱关系啊？你是我谁啊陈立农，别管太宽了。还有，别偷听我讲电话！”  
   
陈立农二话不说拎起林彦俊就走，林彦俊被他揪着还逃不掉，然后就被一股大力甩进巷子里。小野猫对于这位不速之客有些警惕，纷纷叫起来，直到看见后面的陈立农才放心地回到各自的“小窝”里。  
   
林彦俊踉跄几步才站稳，转头就见陈立农跟着走进来，他背着光所以看不清脸，林彦俊实在无法分辨他现在是什么情绪。陈立农缓缓向他靠近，林彦俊下意识地后退，只可惜这是条死路，还没退几步就撞到了墙上。  
   
“你，你要干嘛？”林彦俊扶着墙，心想这家伙该不会要在这做什么大事儿吧，这月黑风高的。  
   
“干你啊。”陈立农不讲道理地箍住他的下巴，一个剧烈的吮吻落在他下唇。  
   
“痛，痛...”陈立农丝毫没有收力，林彦俊被他咬得快要叫出来。  
   
林彦俊唇齿间有一丝酒精的味道，陈立农皱眉，问道：“你还喝酒了？”  
   
林彦俊秒怂：“一点点，就一杯。”  
   
陈立农惩罚似的用力啃在他脖子上，林彦俊倒吸一口凉气，双手不自觉地抱住对方的腰。陈立农一手捏住他的后脖颈，一手顺着他的腰线滑下，一直触到裤腰。林彦俊马上抱紧了陈立农，强行将自己头埋进对方胸口，乞求道：“不行，这还在室外，不行。”  
   
“怎么不行？”陈立农一把就将这只狡猾的小野猫从怀里揪出来，目光尖锐，“你刚才不是问我是你什么人吗，我现在就告诉你啊。”他的手指已经溜进林彦俊牛仔裤腰，挑开内裤后摸到了那紧致的臀肉。  
   
“我要你给我记清楚了，我到底能不能管你。”  
   
林彦俊试图挣扎，却被一股更大的力气顶在墙上，他突然觉得胃里一阵恶心，这个巷子里堆积着各类垃圾，后面正靠着的这面墙也不知粘着多少陈年污垢，只要一想到这里，洁癖处女座本人就有点想吐。  
   
“我不舒服，陈立农。”林彦俊把语调放软，带着些撒娇。  
   
陈立农还是解开了他的腰带：“我也不舒服，拜你所赐，重感冒。”  
   
林彦俊简直想问问苍天，这个人怎么能如此不讲理？连感冒都要他背锅了？  
   
   
陈立农的膝盖抵在他两腿之间，导致林彦俊完全失去活动的可能性。对方侵略性的左手已经娴熟地解开裤链，钻进他的内裤，握住了那只逐渐膨胀的阴茎。林彦俊浑身发抖，甚至有些站不稳，所以即使很不情愿也不得不抱紧了陈立农的腰，他把全部重心放在了陈立农身上，连脚尖都几乎要离地。  
   
陈立农右手还紧紧掐着他的后脖颈，他忘情地吻住林彦俊的眼睛，细密的睫毛在他舌尖微微打颤。两个人的气息相距太近，导致陈立农的镜片被笼罩了一层朦胧水汽，看着眼前人都有些不太真切。他单手取下眼镜，反过来给林彦俊戴上，林彦俊本就戴着一副隐形眼镜，再加上陈立农的度数，顿时一阵眩晕，双腿一软，整个人都挂在了陈立农身上。  
   
“我晕...”林彦俊虚弱地呢喃。  
   
陈立农抚摸着他的脸，笑道：“晕就对了，不许取下来。”  
   
林彦俊一睁眼就是天旋地转，搞得他只能眯起眼睛，把自己完全交予对方处置。陈立农看着他乖顺下来，非常满意，赏赐似的在他锁骨处留下一颗草莓。林彦俊下身被陈立农玩弄地高高挺立起来，他双腿无力地耷拉着，有些认命地坐在对方膝盖上，双手上移揽住陈立农的脖子，这样更有安全感一些。  
   
陈立农用牙齿咬掉林彦俊胸前的三颗纽扣，然后对着那两颗红豆一阵啃咬，林彦俊无助的呻吟卡在喉咙里不敢发出，生怕路过的行人有一刻停留，他只能手上用力，指尖几乎要掐进陈立农肩膀骨骼里去。陈立农顾不上肩膀的疼痛，他吸住林彦俊心窝处的那块软肉，然后用力留下一个印记。腹部是个很神奇的地方，平日那里会有一层薄薄的腹肌，但每到了性爱之时，便会软成一滩水，而且异常敏感，他只需吻上去就会诱得对方一阵痉挛。如果说生理刺激的回馈需要一个象征体，那么林彦俊身上的象征就是剧烈起伏的腰腹，这让陈立农非常有成就感。  
   
握在手中的那一只已经完全臌胀起来，陈立农迫不及待地解开自己裤子上的纽扣，他的欲望已经更早地呼之欲出，拽下内裤的一刹那，那玩意儿就撞上林彦俊的下腹，火热而危险。林彦俊吓得一个胆寒，他原本以为陈立农只是想给他个教训，没想到这家伙居然来真的。  
   
“陈立农，你疯了吗？！”  
   
“嗯。”陈立农不客气地朝他后穴处摸去，探到那个密口的时候在他耳边吹了口气。  
   
林彦俊一个激灵，伸手就要推开他，结果被眼镜晕得更想吐了，他恼羞成怒：“陈立农你要是敢在垃圾堆里干我，我绝对不会放过你的。”  
   
“你千万别放过我。”陈立农食指毫不留情地捅了进去，没有润滑的后果就是林彦俊痛得一口咬在他肩膀。陈立农没好气地揪住他后脑的头发把人拉开，警告道：“别挑衅我。”  
   
“你真想把我揪秃吗？！”林彦俊觉得自己好委屈，你能随时随地不分青红皂白地操我，我连咬你一口都不行？  
   
陈立农仿佛会读心术，回道：“不行。”  
   
在绝对的力量面前，林彦俊真的是有苦说不出。  
   
以前倒不是没有站着做过，但是今天格外累，因为林彦俊死活不肯靠墙，他宁愿被陈立农抱起来做也坚决不同意趴在墙面上被后入。  
   
陈立农插入第三根手指之后，索性直接将林彦俊的裤子拽下来挂在膝盖的位置。他用右手揉了揉林彦俊细腻光滑的臀肉，五星好评。林彦俊抱紧了他的脖子，将下巴卡在他肩窝里，生怕对方一个蛮力把他转过去脸贴墙上——这禽兽什么都做得出来。  
   
不过禽兽今天还算仁慈，没有专门做他讨厌的事。陈立农将手指抽出，然后两手扶着他的臀部向上一提，林彦俊也识相地用了些力气攀在他身上。紧接着那根巨物便抵在了穴口，林彦俊倒吸一口凉气。  
   
“嗯，嗯...”陈立农抱着他上下活动，阴茎在穴口冒进一个头。没有润滑真是太痛苦了，林彦俊差点咬破自己的舌头，他无助地将头靠在陈立农耳边，尽量压低了声音闷哼。  
   
全部没入的瞬间林彦俊痛得差点喊出声，他整个人都紧紧贴在陈立农身上，两个人几乎融为一体。陈立农一手抱住他，一手去玩弄他依旧蓬勃的下体。林彦俊自觉地跟着陈立农的节奏上下上下，每次碰到前列腺点的时候他都情不自禁发出一声娇喘。  
   
突然一阵电话铃声，把俩人都吓得半死。林彦俊颤抖着掏出手机，在眩晕中勉强看清来电人是队长。“接。”陈立农指示道。  
   
“喂...啊，我有点不舒服就先回家了，今天我请客，回家把钱转给你们...”  
   
“废话真多。”陈立农低声说，然后故意发力一撞。  
   
“唔。”林彦俊痛得手指痉挛，差点失手把手机丢出去。队长有些着急地问：“你没事吧？怎么了？”  
   
林彦俊欲哭无泪：“没事，刚才没看路差点摔一跤，你们好好玩吧不用管我。”好不容易讲完电话，林彦俊觉得自己一颗心都快从嗓子眼里跳出来了，他报复似的在陈立农脖子上狠狠咬了一口，不过回馈给他的是让他求死不得的一阵狂风暴雨猛烈撞击。  
   
“你不累吗...”林彦俊已经快要失去生的希望，瘫软地趴在他肩上无助地问道。  
   
“我什么时候累过？”陈立农一向对自己这方面的能力很自信。  
   
林彦俊无言以对，只能顺从地任他摆布，陈立农的衣服已经全部湿透了，脖子上也布满了密密麻麻的汗珠。他还是这么爱出汗，但对汗臭味一直很敏感的林彦俊却从未在他身上闻到过异样的气味，反而是带着某种体香，独属于他的体香，他想问问自己这滤镜到底是在哪儿买的。  
   
突然一阵毫无节奏的脚步声走近，两个人都敏感地打起了精神，陈立农放缓了动作，林彦俊抱他更紧了些，明明自己是面向巷口的那个，但好像只要抱紧陈立农就可以躲过危险。  
   
是个酒鬼。那人浑身的酒气隔着几十米远都能闻到，跌跌撞撞的脚步声更应征了他此刻神智不清。林彦俊稍微松了口气，醉成这样应该不会有太敏锐的观察力。不过就在酒鬼路过巷口的那一刻，陈立农抬胯就是一顶。  
   
“啊——”虽然声音被压得很低，但还是吸引到了酒鬼的注意力。  
   
那人用力睁着醉醺醺的双眼往巷子里看，可惜光线实在太暗，什么都看不清，于是抬腿就朝里面走进来。林彦俊吓得用脚直踹陈立农的大腿，陈立农倒是冷静：“学猫叫。”  
   
“？？？”  
   
“不想被发现就学猫叫。”  
   
林彦俊气得脸都发红了，可是看着酒鬼越走越近，陈立农又丝毫没有要帮忙的意思，情急之下只好张口：“喵...喵——”  
   
酒鬼果然站住了，不过好像并没有识别出是什么动物在叫。林彦俊羞耻地低下头，把音调又提高一个度：“喵——”  
   
周围的小野猫们似乎感应到了他的召唤，纷纷叫起来，一阵凄惨锋利的野猫叫声此起彼伏。酒鬼终于听出来了，嫌弃地皱起眉头，嘴里骂了句什么，转了个身跌跌撞撞地走掉了。林彦俊被吓得完全虚脱，冷汗顺着额头流下，要是现在他还有力气，一定要打爆陈立农的头。  
   
陈立农反倒更来劲，调笑道：“我林彦俊，这辈子都不可能学猫叫？”  
   
林彦俊一口咬在他耳廓，丝毫没收力。陈立农痛得眯起眼睛，嘴上也不停：“真应该给你录下来，学得真像。”  
   
做完的时候林彦俊已经完全进入了失去神智的状态，连自己被陈立农撸射的时候都没多大反应。陈立农取下眼镜给自己戴上，林彦俊精致无匹的轮廓变得更立体了些，在昏暗的灯光下明暗可循。  
   
林彦俊的睫毛抖了抖，终于睁开眼睛，他看着陈立农有些重影，但还是紧紧抱着不松手，索求一份温暖。陈立农给他清理了后穴，又给他把裤子穿好，林彦俊还是没松手。陈立农笑着揉揉他的头发，果然手感和小野猫没什么差别。  
   
“想吐。”林彦俊皱眉。  
   
“回家吐。”陈立农把人打横抱起，走向地下停车场。  
   
林彦俊在车上躺了好一会儿才终于清醒过来，瞬间变了脸：“送我回宿舍。”  
   
陈立农左手手肘撑在车窗边，咬着食指骨节，不说话。  
   
“调头，”林彦俊把手放在车把手上，“不然我跳车了。”  
   
陈立农觉得自己气血上涌，一把猛方向转过去，晃得林彦俊一头撞在玻璃上，更想吐了。  
   
最终车还是停在了宿舍公寓下，林彦俊用力将车门掼上，硬撑着一双发抖的腿上了楼。陈立农握着方向盘的手爆出青筋，一直紧盯着那人的背影消失在公寓门内。  
   
   
   
“怎么还感冒了呢？而且又是你们两个，其他人怎么就没事，”，莹姐扶额，“算了，不影响表演就行，快上场了把止咳糖浆和鼻炎喷雾都快用上！”  
   
林彦俊狠狠瞪了陈立农一眼，转头就又是一个喷嚏。  
   
————TBC————  
 


End file.
